


Difficult Question

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Difficult Question

**Title:** Difficult Question  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Fancy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:**  
 **A/N:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Difficult Question

~

“Fancy a shag?” Ron tried. _Ugh!_

Clearing his throat he tried again. “I know we’re best friends, but I have feelings for you... and could I sound any more like a girl?” Closing his eyes, he pounded his head against the sink before looking up into the mirror again.

“Why can’t I just tell Harry how I feel?” he whispered plaintively. “Why must this be so hard?”

“If it’s any consolation,” a voice said from behind him, “you make me hard, too.”

Ron’s face burned as he spun to face Harry. “Err...”

Harry grinned. “Now, back to your first question...”

~


End file.
